Snow White
by EZak
Summary: While chatting around the campfire one night telling stories and whatnot, Bren decides it's time to ask a very serious question, "Hey, Beyal, why is your hair white?"


**Hi! My name's EZak. I think that you should know that this is Luna posting this and not Isaac, who is my little brother. We share an account because my mother wont let my and my brother have our own Emails and you can't make another account with the same Email. Anyways, this is my first Fanfiction and it's a one-shot about monsuno. Creds to Posco for reading and editing it, love her like a sister. She didn't understand it but she gave so good feedback. By the way, the cover is supposed to look as though you just wiped the frost from a window.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monsuno or anything referenced. Seriously, I'm fifteen.**

* * *

**Snow White**

* * *

It was peaceful that night as everyone sat around the campfire. The day had been rather easy, the sun wasn't too strong, they got into no Monsuno battles, and, surprisingly enough, Jinja and Dax did not get into another one of the quarrels all day. In fact, it might have been the best day yet.

And now, our young heroes relaxed around a small, crackling fire, telling stories about their lives before their discovery of Monsunos. Chase and Bren probably spoke the most of time progressed, while Jinja piped up to change bits of the story and Dax sat quietly in the background.

Beyal tried desperately to think of a story to tell his team, but he came to no avail. The young monk looked up into the stars, seeing the bright nightlights in the sky twinkle with the eyes of an old wise man or those of an ecstatic child. He could tell them what happened to his tribe, but that was too depressing. He could tell them about his first vision, but that was a short and boring tale. He could tell them…how he got Glowblade, but that story was too complicated to put into words. Beyal sighed and closed his eyes in a futile attempt to think of an idea.

"…and that's why the chicks followed me for the next two months…" Bren slowly finished, shaking his head at his fine, but embarrassing tale.

Jinja snickered at this and smirked at her friend, "You can't even take care of Quickforce properly! How _did_ those chicks even live two months?"

"That's none of your business, Jinja," Bren crossed his arms and shrugged, "My story was better than yours about the pumpkins."

"As if," Jinja laughed back, "Bren, when you got the Jack-O-Lantern stuck on your head back in second grade, even the teacher was laughing."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. The air was light and cool on their skin as the moonlight shone in their reflective, youthful eyes. The river running directly next to their campsite glistened with the full moon's brightness, leaving the mirrored image to dance alone in the clear water and over the soft black pebbles, only to be accompanied by the simple yellow light of fireflies fluttering around the night. It was just so beautiful.

"Hey, Beyal, why is your hair white?" It was obvious who had broken the wonderful silence.

Beyal opened his eyes and turned to stare at his interrogator, and narrowed his gaze. His normally straight mouth curved into that of a slight frown as the question slowly passed through his head and out the other ear. It didn't do that by itself, he forced it out of his head.

'_Beyal, why is your hair white?'_

The question was utterly bizarre. Beyal had never, not even once, thought about why his hair was the perfect snow white it was. He suddenly felt a small knock on the side of his head.

"Hello, Beyal…you in there?" Bren's voice said as he continuously brought his hands to the side of Beyal's snowy head.

"Yes, I am here," Beyal muttered rather quietly.

Chase looked up at him from his slouching position at a small log near the water, "So yeah, Beyal. Why's your hair white?"

Beyal shook his head and look at the ground between his legs, "I…I do not know. Ever since I was a young child growing up in the Monastery I had pure white hair, but Master Ey has never spoken words about it."

"Think it could be that thing?" Everybody raised an eyebrow at Dax when he asked the vague question, "You know; when people's hair's white."

"Albinism, Dax?" Jinja sighed as Bren laughed and Chase kept his left eyebrow up, "To be albino all of you has to be white. Besides, I'm sure Beyal's people just adapted to their snowy climate to have white hair. He blends in."

It was Bren's turn to sigh at this as he and Dax both questioned her response.

"You sure, Jin?" Chase asked as he leaned against a tree, "Why would his hair change color and not his skin? I mean, I could notice a tan blur running in the snow."

"Yeah, princess," Dax interrupted smiling, "Don't you have to be _albino_ to hide in the snow?"

Jinja growled.

Bren jumped between them suddenly, "Hey, hey, come on now; don't fight guys. I think I know why Beyal's hair is white."

Jinja crossed her arms and rolled her blue eyes, "Oh great, I've _got_ to hear this."

"Maybe Beyal was severely stressed as a kid," The glasses-clad teen held a finger up confidently, "Stress turns your hair white! You know, like in that old show, Twin Peaks."

That was actually a pretty realistic answer.

Chase turned his look over to Beyal, who sat quietly on the rock until now, "What'd you say Beyal? Is that why your hair's white?"

The white haired monk shook his head again, "Unfortunately, no. I wish it was that simple, Chase Suno, but it is not. Perhaps we will never know why my hair is white, but it does not matter."

"Wait a minute, Beyal, something's coming to me…" Chase said as he closed his eyes in hope that the idea uncovered itself. After a good two minutes, Chase sighed and leaned back against the tree he had been against before, "Crag, I lost it…"

"It is alright," Beyal looked at the fire and smiled. He took a piece of snow white hair in his fingers and began to twirl it around in loops, "Do you truly wish to know why my hair is so white?"

He didn't expect the simultaneous "YES" that came flying at him, but he tried not to flinch and the all leaned in angrily.

"You mean you were playing us?" Jinja asked in shock.

"I suppose so…" Beyal leaned in closer, his smile widening, "I…"

Everybody looked back at him, their eyes locked with his grey ones.

His mouth slowly began to form the words they were all eagerly waiting for.

"…dye it."

Everybody literally fell over when they heard that.

"Are you serious, monkfish?" Dax yelled, holding his fists up at his.

"You dye your hair?" Bren and Jinja said that at the same time before glaring at each other because of it.

And all Chase could mutter out was, "Whoa, tense."

Leaving his friends bewildered by the fire, Beyal slowly climbed into his sleeping bag and smiled. He ran his fingers through his snow white hair and chuckled at the thought of his team even attempting to understand the relationship between the young monk and hair dye. There isn't one.

But, hey, they'll never know the truth.

* * *

**So, what's you think? In case you didn't get it, Beyal's learned a thing or two from Dax about lying. Basically, he doesn't actually know why his hair is white, but getting annoyed with all their suggestions and lies to them by saying he dyes it. Tell me what you think about my personalities for the characters. Were they right or wrong? Review, Review, REVIEW! Oh: and favorite and subscribe to me! I love you guys! Thanks, bye!**


End file.
